


The Curious Case of the Lovesick Blogger

by ladyxdarcy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Bisexual John, Blogging, Declarations Of Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, It's For a Case, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, blogfic, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdarcy/pseuds/ladyxdarcy
Summary: When Sherlock begins avoiding John after a case, John does the only thing he can think of; tell Sherlock the truth of his revelation through a blog post.





	The Curious Case of the Lovesick Blogger

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random stupid idea I had to quickly write up before I could go back to homework. This is my first time trying to personally add something to AO3 so let's see how it goes because I have no idea what I'm doing!

**27th May**

**The Curious Case of the Lovesick Blogger**

 

Sherlock is a complete and utter arse.

I honestly can’t take it anymore. As you are aware, Sherlock and I recently had to pose as an engaged couple to track down a thief and would-be-murderer at a lovely little bed and breakfast (see: The Trojan Elephant) which led to some rather peculiar misadventures between the world’s only consulting detective and myself. I won’t bore you with a recounting of the case again, but let me remind you of that disastrous moment in the linen cupboard which led to Sherlock having to shove his tongue down my throat when the door suddenly opened to hide the fact that we were looking for a false wall and make it appear we’d snuck away to become amorous.

As I’m well aware, you guys quite enjoyed that bit. Probably a bit more than should be acceptable, you lecherous readers.

But you weren’t wrong. I suppose the most appropriate quote would be, “The lady doth protest too much.”

However, Sherlock Holmes is a great big tit, and I truly can’t remember a time I’ve been so annoyed with him. He’s hardly spoken to me at all since that case, and that was nearly two weeks ago. Granted, he’s gone much longer without talking, but never with such purpose. He is physically avoiding me, going out of his way not to speak to me, and I’m fairly certain I know why.

I’m not leaving, you unmitigated arse. I know you’re going to read this. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you signed up for text notifications for when I post to my blog. I might not be a genius, but I’m not stupid, no matter what you might think otherwise. Even when you blast my blog, I know you’re an avid reader. So if this is how I have to get you to stop being a bloody git and listen to me, then so be it.

I love you, you bastard.

Now, I had no intention of exposing myself like this to public, for this to be my first declaration to you, but you’re really being a child, Sherlock. You’re sulking and pouting and won’t even use that big pretty brain of yours to actually observe the truth, which is quite unlike you. I’m not running screaming for the hills because we kissed—snogged even—on more than one occasion a fortnight ago. I’m not running away because I felt your decidedly male body pressed close against mine. Even if I wasn’t madly in love with you, it was for a case.

But the truth of the matter is that I AM in love with you, lord help me, and I should probably get my head examined for brain damage, but there it is. I know I’ve spent years saying I wasn’t gay, and well I’m not. But I’m not straight either. I’m bisexual. Which, actually, is the first time I’ve ever said that out loud. Typed out loud? Whatever.

I’m bi, Sherlock, and I don’t know what the hell you are, but no one can kiss like that and not mean it, no matter how good of an actor they are. Yeah, it might have taken me time to accept it all, but I love you, and I’ve been in love with you for years. So suck it up, come out of your room where you’re sulking like a teenager, and finally tell me you love me too.

Idiot. But then we both are. I should have seen this all before, should have read the truth in your eyes, your touch, the gentle curve of your lips when I say something that pleasantly surprises you. I love you, and looking back on it all, I know that you love me. So quit being a git already and come snog me.

Oh, and we have reservations at Angelo’s in about two hours. I told him to bring us all the candles he has. He might be under the impression that I’m going to propose to you tonight, which I’m not, but hey there’s always next year.

 

_17 comments_

It’s about bloody time.

**Harry Watson 27 May (15:57)**

 

Oh I knew you two would get over your little tiff!

**Mrs Hudson 27 May (15:58)**

 

Dammit now I owe Greg 50 quid.

**Sally Donovan 27 May (16:07)**

 

Finally. I knew I set you two up for a reason.

**Mike Stamford 27 May (16:20)**

 

Mate, I could have told you you were bi by the second day of knowing you.

**Bill Murray 27 May (16:41)**

 

Wait I thought you were already together?

**Jacob Sowersby 27 May (16:52)**

 

Congratulations

**Molly Hooper 27 May (17:17)**

 

PLEASE let this put Sherlock in a better mood! He’s been a pain to work with lately.

**Greg Lestrade 27 May (17:32)**

 

Oh dear, I think they’re going to be late to their reservations by the sounds of things.

**Mrs Hudson 27 May (17:59)**

 

I didn’t need to know that.

**Greg Lestrade 27 May (18:01)**

 

i would like to know more

**theimprobableone 27 May (18:05)**

 

Oh they definitely missed their reservation…

**Mrs Hudson 27 May (19:30)**

 

I should probably invest in ear plugs.

**Mrs Hudson 27 May (20:57)**

 

Oh god

**Greg Lestrade 27 May (21:03)**

 

Mrs Hudson would you shut up! JOHN DELETE THIS POST AT ONCE.

**Sherlock Holmes 28 May (00:05)**

 

Not a chance in the world, luv. Now put your phone away and come back to bed.

**John Watson 28 May (00:06)**

 

Well. If I must.

**Sherlock Holmes 28 May (00:06)**

**Author's Note:**

> Find my Tumblr at [ladyxdarcy.tumblr.com ](http://ladyxdarcy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
